


Swings

by feelyfeelyshippyshipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelyfeelyshippyshipper/pseuds/feelyfeelyshippyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to study. Gabriel has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

Sam sat looking at his book. how could he possibly remember all of this information? He had a big test tomorrow and he had to pass or else he would fail the class. he looked up from his book and glanced around at everyone else in the university’s library. there were about fifteen other people there, one or two who seemed as confused and frustrated as him. he looked back at his book.  
“OK, focus. concentrate….. oh I’m so screwed”  
he buried his head in his folded arms. Could his situation get any worse?  
“Samsquatch!”  
“Oh frick”  
Apparently it could. Sam looked up to see his adorable yet irritating boyfriend Gabriel standing in the doorway with both his arms in the air. He not-so-gracefully ran over to the table where Sam was sitting  
“Hey Gabe, look I'm kinda busy here, so-”  
“Hey Sammy I hear they got a new swing set in the park, wanna go check ‘em out?”  
Sometimes Sam thought Gabriel could be childish, but usually he found it quite endearing. but right now he was busy, and did not have time to go push is 22 year old boyfriend on the swings.  
“um, i can’t right now, I’m busy studying”  
“Oh my Gooood Samster, do you ever take a break from studying? Come on, just for like, a couple hours”  
“Really, man, i got a big test tomorrow an-”  
“Yeah, yeah, there's always gonna be a big test tomorrow. But d’you know what there won’t be tomorrow? Brand new swing in the park!”  
“shhh!”  
Sam hadn't noticed how loudly they were talking. Apparently it was loud enough to warrant a shush from the elderly librarian behind the counter. A few people had turned to look over at them. Sam felt himself blushing. He always hated people looking at him. Gabriel notice this and immediately a sly grin appeared on his face. He, of course, knew Sam hated strangers looking at him. He folded his arms in a cocky sort of way.  
“OK Sammy, new plan. Either you come with me to the park right now, or I do the thing.”  
“Oh god, no, please don't do the thing.”  
“Well, are you gonna come to the park with me?”  
“I cant, I have t-”  
“OK, I’m doing the thing”  
“No, stop, st- Oh God”  
Gabriel climbed up on top of the table Sam was sitting at. Sam tried to cover his face with his hand. He could feel his face burning. Gabriel them proceeded to do the thing.  
“One-maca-two-maca-three-macarena, four-maca-five…”  
‘The Thing’ was Gabriel’s weapon he used when he wanted something from sam. He would begin dancing and loudly singing The Macarena in a public place until Sam got so embarrassed from people staring at them that he would do whatever it was Gabriel wanted. Everyone in the library had turned to look at them. Most people were sniggering behind their hands. The librarian who had shushed them looked as though she might faint. Sam stood up from his seat.  
“OK!! I’ll come to the frigging swings! just get down from there!”  
“HAAA!!! I knew you’d cave, bitch!”  
Gabriel got down from the table and stood right in front of Sam with his hands on his hips and a great big smug smile on his face.  
“Yeah you win, can we just go now?”  
Sam was so embarrassed, he just wanted to get away from all the people staring over at them.  
“You got it, Samsquatch”  
Sam grabbed Gabriel hand and quickly led him to the door with his head down. As they were leaving the group of people as one table started clapping and cheering. Gabriel stopped and turned around and took a bow.  
“Thank you! Th-unf!”  
Sam roughly dragged him out the door by the hand he was holding. Sam’s face was still red. Gabriel’s face, on the other hand, had a huge smile on it.  
“I cannot believe you just did that.”  
“Of course you can. It’s just typical me. C’mon lets go! Shiny new swing await us in the park ”  
“Ok fine, lets go see these famous swings”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my socially challenged sister who loves school aus


End file.
